Tess Returns
by JammyToast
Summary: Just when things start to go right for Allison and Jack, Tess returns. Jallison but some Jo/Zane/Zoe aswell. T for some strong Language. I suck at ratings :
1. The Return

Allison was jerked awake by the sound of Jenna crying through the baby monitor. Wearily she got up and dragged herself into her daughters room. Allison fed her and put her back to bed before returning to her room. She looked at the man lying eyes wide open in her bed and smiled to herself. Things were getting better.

Jack walked into the infirmary with a spring in his step. Lately he had been spending loads of time in there but that was just because he was either distracting Allison or being sewn up after almost being blown to pieces. But instead of seeing Allison working hard at her desk or tending to a patient she was talking angrily into the phone. She glanced up and saw him standing there and a worried look caught in her eyes. Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder and patiently waited for her to finish.

"It's not my fault ok? Jenna took up my spare room so I have no space!"

Allison slammed her phone down with such force her tea spilt over the side of her cup. She sat there staring at the spilt liquid before finally speaking.

"That was Tess. She's coming back to Eureka and wanted to stay at my house but I had to tell her that Jenna took up the spare room and now she's mad at me."

Allison looked up at Jack and was confused to see he looked very white.

"Tess is coming back?" He spluttered out after a few moments silence. "What the hell is she going to think about US?"

Allison and Jack's panicked look was interrupted by Zoe rushing frantically into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Jo and ZANE? ARE YOU SERIOUS? How could you not tell me they liked each other Allison?"

Jack gave Allison a look that said; Girl talk, here's me leaving, And quickly left the room.

"What do you mean Zoe. What happened?"

"I walked into my dads office to find Jo and Zane making out against her desk. I cannot believe they would do that to me."

"Zoe calm down. Did Zane ever say that you were going out."

"No, but..."

"Did you ever kiss? Or talk about going out together?"

"No but we flirted and we went to the river, cafe diem together and everything."

"Do you think that maybe he thought you were just hanging out"

A look of devastation crossed Zoe's face as she looked back on her relationship with Zane. He HAD said she was a great Friends a lot...

Well there's your answer. Look Hun I've gotta go but I'm sure that Jo will come and talk to you soon.

Allison walked into Cafe Diem to receive a less than warm welcome from her old friends Tess who upon seeing her stood up walked over and promptly slapped her in the face.

"That 's for stealing the guy I love Bitch." She screamed before storming out.


	2. Train of Thought

Tess thought through the days events while sat over a steaming cup of coffee. She hadn't meant to slap Allison but she was just so angry, tired and frustrated about the rest of her day and had taken it out on her.

It all started when she heard that her and her team were being sent back to Eureka to head a new division on section 4 and had to report as soon as possible. She was uprooted from her new home, sent to the airport to find she was at they wrong one and then by the time she had driven to the right airport she had missed her flight. She ended up waiting for five hours until another one was due and then instead of the luxury 1st class seat she had been promised she was stuck at the back of the very cramped economy class, right between two old ladies who BOTH fell asleep on her.

Then when she landed there was a two hour bus ride which made her stiff and cranky to return home and find that her supposed best friend had hooked up with the man who admittedly she was still in love with. Then for Allison to walk in and have to guts to SMILE at her well, she snapped.

She couldn't help but think about them in her head. How serious were they? What did Zoe, Kevin and Jenna think? Would they get married? Would Jack become Jenna's new daddy?

She didn't even care to think how she would cope if Allison got pregnant again with Jacks baby.

She couldn't help but think that Allison had stolen the life that she wanted and she deserved.

But the worst question of all was stuck in her mind. **How long had they been together?** Surely Jack wouldn't have broken up with her to be with Allison, would he?

Allison sat curled up on her couch, her face red with more embarrassment than pain She understood how thins would look from Tess' point of view but couldn't Tess understand hers? She had been in love with Jack from the moment he found that little boy inside the burnt out caravan four years ago. When Tess and Jack met Allison wasn't ready to be in love with anyone but Nathan, so she new Jack would try and move on but all three of them new that Jack and Allison were in love, didn't they?

Her train of thought was interrupted by the man himself walking into the room and putting his arm around her. Without realising she curled into him and leant her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They sat like this for a few minutes before Jack said,

"I don't want her or any of this to change us Ali..." he looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"It won't. I promise" she said looking up to meet his gaze. They leaned in and before long were sharing a heated kiss, before he scooped her up into his arms and without breaking the kiss carried her towards the bedroom.


	3. The Love Letter

Tess kept her head down as she walked across the rotunda towards the elevator that would take her to her new office where she would lock the door behind her and wish that she hadn't reacted so harshly to what she found out. She could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head. People were so curious they weren't even being discreet. She felt her cheeks burning and practically ran to the empty elevator. Life just wasn't fair. She was the one who had been wronged and everyone was looking at her like she was an animal in the zoo who's main aim in life was to entertain the people who watched her.

She walked into her office, slammed the door behind her and shoved her bag onto the floor before collapsing into her chair and staring at her computer screen.

There was a sticky note and a coffee on her desk. She smiled as she read her note. Only Fargo could leave a note that was embarrassing enough to make her smile on a day like this. She opened a file and got on with what was surely to be a very long day of work.

A crying baby jerked Allison awake. She groaned and rolled over, subsequently smacking Jack in the face as she did. She shoved him in the direction of the door to her daughters room and buried her face into the pillow. Jack dragged himself downstairs and made her breakfast.

They had fallen into a very repetitive routine in the morning. He would get up and go to work while she dropped Kevin off at school and Jenna of at nursery.

He walked into the sheriffs office to find a very worried looking Jo.

"Is Zoe really mad. Please tell me she's not mad. I didn't want to hurt her. I know how much she likes him but I LOVE him... Is she mad?"

Jack looked at her with a sceptical look.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Please stop asking me, I care for my daughter but I really don't want details about her love life and she's getting old enough to handle herself."

Jo gave him a mad look, shoved paperwork in his hands and without looking back announced she was getting coffee and walked out the door.

Tess saw someone put their tray down on the cafeteria table and looked up. Allison stared at her with sad eyes. She gave Tess a letter and sat next down to her.

" I was going to post it to you while you were in Australia but i couldn't bring myself to do it..."

Tess began to stand up but Allison grabbed her arm and looked pleadingly up at her.

"Please... Just read it here. I want you to understand."

Tess sat down and ripped open the letter.

**Dear Tess,**

**I don't really know how to say this but I hope that you read all of this and understand what I am saying. I love Jack. I am madly, undeniably and forever in love with him. He makes me feel amazing, like if I'm having the crappiest day ever I can just look at him and the rest of the world disappears. When your growing up all you dream of is finding that one person who makes you feel so happy its almost impossible to describe. I found him. And I know that you think you did too but he feels the same way about me. He is the one person i want to be with all the time and i feel like I'm on fire when he touches me.**

**You have to understand that we are becoming a family. Jenna loves him, Kevin was friends with him a long time ago and Zoe has always been like a daughter to me. I want you to know that you will always be my best friend and i never meant to hurt you but he's the one. Truth is I'd rather have bad days with him than good with anyone else.**

**He never cheated on you and it was about a month after you left when we first started dating. I know its hard to see but life is so good when I'm with him and I would do anything to keep the feeling I have now.**

**Find someone who makes you feel the way he makes me feel and try not to be too hung up on this. Its a big world and I was lucky because I fell in love with my best friend. **

**When one door of happiness closes another one opens; but often we look so long at the one thats closed we don't see the one that opened. Look for another opened door.**

**Forever Friends, **

**Allison x**

**Tess looked up with tears in her eyes. **

"**I understand. It's going to take me a while to forgive you but I understand."**

**Without another word she got up and left taking the letter with her.**


	4. Getting Away From It All

Tess looked doubtfully up at his office door. She sighed and pushed it open and walked inside. Thankfully Jo was at Café Diem and the jail cell was empty so she would get a chance to really express herself.

He looked up when she walked in and gave her a wary smile, which she deserved, after all, she did slap his girlfriend. She took a deep breath, fully aware she was about to lay her heart out to him and began.

"Allison just talked to me. She gave me a decent explanation that I can't really argue with. She told me just how much she loves you; how you can't chose who it is that you fall in love with and how I really don't have a good reason to be mad at her. And she's right. But then I think about you. So while I was driving here I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't be mad. But then I remember that it's a load of bulls*it because I thought we were in love, and you asked me to move in, and only then with no warning did you dump me with no reason and 'Suggest' I should move to Australia."

"Tess..."

"No! I'm not finished. See the thing is I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation to all this but I don't have a clue what it is! Maybe you didn't have the balls to tell me that you were in love with my best friend but why did you ask me to move in with you? I'm sick of not knowing, I feel like everybody is purposely keeping me out of the loop and I'm sick and tired of lying awake and wondering so I decided to just ask you! Why Jack, why did you get my hopes up just so you could break my heart?"

He looked at her, with sad eyes and let out a long shaky breath. She looked right back and found herself slightly confused. It was like he was mentally deciding just how much he COULD tell her not what he wanted to tell her. He also looked at her with a slight look of pity, and that made her quite annoyed.

"And... I want the truth. Not some crappy story you made up to keep me happy."

He nodded.

"You want the truth? Okay... The truth is that I don't have the slightest idea why I asked you to move in, just like I have no idea what you want to hear from me, because that's it. I don't know. I've also asked myself a million times, why did I ask her? But I don't know. And I did love you but Ali? She will always be the one and there's nothing I can say or do that will make the truth easier. I wish like hell I could go back in time and stop myself getting serious with you when I loved her but I can't and I really hope that one day you'll forgive me for hurting you. I'm sorry Tess, I really am."

She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. She didn't get some miraculous surge of love that made her not care that he hurt her. But she understood. She nodded and without another word turned and walked out of the room.

Tess walked into the bar with a severe need for alcohol. She walked up to the bar, ordered a beer and sat next to a good looking guy who smiled at her as she dumped her bag on the floor.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"Something like that. But at least I got some answers."

"That's good. Answers are also good. I had a bad day too. But it's going to get better!"

"How can you tell" Tess asked sceptically.

"Because first thing tomorrow I am getting on a plane and going travelling. All around Europe and everywhere! Just came into a lot of money."

"My God I wish I could do that! Just take off and travel!"

"Why don't you?"

"Oh, I couldn't, I've got work and... work."

The man looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face before asking her something she really didn't expect.

"Come with me."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes you can. And you will. You are coming with me."

Tess smiled as a beautiful opportunity opened itself up to her.

"Okay, I'll come. You're stuck with me now."

"Glad to have the company. What's your name?"

"Tess. Tess Fontana. You?"

"Charles Grant. But you my lovely lady, you can call me Trevor."

FINISH !


End file.
